The Guardian
by cinderella9056
Summary: When an angry Robin is arrested at the same time as Sonny is Jason, Sonny and Carly are shocked & they are more shocked when the Judge tells her to get out of jail she has to live with Jason for three to six months and he is secretly seeing Liz and believes that Jake is his. What will happen between the roommates? What will happen when the truth comes out about more than one thing?


THE GUARDIAN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of its characters

A/N: this story takes place in 2007 All mistakes are mine I did not use a beta

CHAPTER ONE

An angry Robin scissor-kicked the guy who put his hand on her butt. She was not in a good mood. With one kick she had started a bar fight when he went to hit her. She was at the bar because Patrick and her had a major fight and so she wasn't in the mood for guys to hit on her, she just wanted to get drunk and forget about Patrick and his 'friend' Leyla. Like she believed that. She didn't have any proof he was cheating on her. She knew he was though, deep down she knew he was. They hadn't made love in three months. When she got home she found Leyla there and she was not happy. That is one of the things that her and Patrick had fought about. Patrick and Robin had also fought about Jason being in her life and they being friends. Patrick did not like Jason and the feeling was mutual.

The police came and arrested everyone that was fighting and Robin was in the midst of it. Robin and Kelly Lee who was with her was arrested. Kelly was arrested for hitting a cop and when the cop grabbed her roughly. They were hauled to the police station and booked. Mac was there when she was brought in and booked and he asked his men what happened and was told about how Robin hit a couple people and a cop too.

Mac asked for an explanation for what happened at the bar and how the fight had started and Robin told him nothing. Mac asked her, "Do you want me to call Patrick?"

"No, he is the last person that I want to see."

"You two had a fight?"

"Yes, Uncle Mac, we had a major fight. I don't want to see him."

"Okay, who do you want me to call?" Mac asked, knowing she was in trouble. She was not like she was before Patrick which he never thought he would say, she was now angry and she should be happy with Patrick and he knew she wasn't. She was not being herself. She had never been an angry young woman and she was now. He didn't know what to do. While he was thinking about this Cruz came in with Sonny Corinthos in handcuffs with Jason and Carly following and they hoped that Diane would get there fast. They were shocked to find Robin there in handcuffs.

Brenda who was supposed to meet Robin at the bar and was running behind was told what happened rushed to the police station hoping to get her out. She walked in and was surprised to find Jason, Sonny and Carly there. Jason saw Brenda and motioned for her to come over which she did and Jason asked if she knew why Robin was there in cuffs.

Brenda told Jason "Ever since Robin got with Patrick she has been angry and doing things like this and this time she actually got arrested for it. She scissor-kicked a guy who put his hand on her butt. She's in a lot of trouble she held a knife to one guy I was told. Everyone has tried to talk to her about the anger she feels but Mac won't admit it is Patrick and the way he treats her. He is mean to her and makes her do everything, she makes dinner when she comes home even if he is home watching the races on TV. She is responsible for the housework and everything else. He yells at her, he degrades her and her work at home and at work. He is cheating on Robin and she doesn't see it or deal with it. She wants someone to love her and I think she stays because she is afraid she will never be with anyone else she would be alone. He has made her doubt herself and everything else. She is scared because with her having HIV that no other man would want her. He tells her that she is lucky that she is with him. That she should be grateful that he is with her."

At that point in walks Diane to get Sonny out, but Sonny has other ideas. "Get me out of here and get Robin out of here. It is very important to get Robin out of here. She is not to go to jail."

"Do you know what she was arrested for?"

"I haven't heard charges."

"Okay, I'll find out." Diane says and walks away.

Carly starts to object and then thinks better of it after what Brenda told her about Patrick. She may not like Robin but even she shouldn't be treated like that.

"Diane finds out the charges and talks about getting them dismissed which the D.A. wasn't going to do. She knew Mac was in a hard spot if he let her go they would accuse him of favoritism and that his niece was above the law and Mac told her that Robin already told him that he was not to lose his job over this. She also talks to Mac about Sonny. Cruz is called over and Mac asks him what evidence he has and Cruz admits to Mac he doesn't have any and Cruz is told to release him. Cruz goes over and takes the cuffs off. Diane comes back over and tells Sonny, Jason and Carly that there are multiple charges against Robin. Assault of a police officer, assault of a civilian. She held one guy with a knife to his throat. He is not pressing charges thank god, because if he did that charge could be attempted murder."

"I want her out. What do we have to do?"

"Well the first order is the bail hearing which is about to take place."

"I want you to represent her. I want you to get her out of this. I will reward you if you get her out of this without a black mark on her record." Jason tells Diane speaking for the first time.

"You got it. Let me go over and see my client and talk to her." Diane walks over to Robin and tells her that Jason hired her for Robin to get her out of this. Diane asked Robin what happened and Robin told her everything about what happened.

Diane hopes that she can get her out. Pretty soon the D.A. came to get her and Mac followed by Jason, Sonny Brenda and Carly head over to the courthouse. The judge calls the case and the D.A. tells the judge what happened.

Diane then gets up and tells the judge, "Nichael Robinon came on to Robin Scorpio and she told him that she wasn't interested but he persisted and she told him no again he then put his hand on her butt your honor, he was sexually assaulting Ms. Scorpio and she reacted by protecting herself. Your Honor, she was being violated sexually and reacted. Then a fight started because of this which Ms. Scorpio didn't know would happen. Nichael Robinon then grabbed her while no one was looking and tried to force out the door so she grabbed a knife to stop him because she feared that he would rape her if he got her outside. He told her that they were going to have fun together and he didn't care if she fought or not he liked it rough. After the knife incident Nichael Robinon let her go. Now the cops came and she was facing away from him and he grabbed her so she swung around not knowing it was a cop and thinking it was Nichael Robinon again and she swung and hit the cop. He didn't identify himself so she reacted."

Judge Camlla Brenen said, "I am going to release Ms. Scorpio if someone will guarantee that this will not happen again. It cannot be a family member. I need someone to keep an eye on her at all times or she will not be released plus I want bail of $50000 to be paid before she is released."

Jason beats Sonny and Brenda saying that "I will pay the $50000 your honor."

"Mr. Morgan thank you. Are you willing to have Ms. Scorpio move in with you Mr. Morgan and be responsible for Ms. Scorpio and her actions?

Jason, Sonny, Brenda, Carly and Mac are shocked.

The Judge says, "Mr. Morgan, I would like an answer."

After thinking about it for another minute he says "Ms. Scorpio can move in with me."

"And you will be responsible for her actions. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, your honor, I realize that."

"Good. For the next three to six months Ms. Scorpio will be living with you Mr. Morgan. Now there will be no moving out without consulting me after three months and I think that Ms. Scorpio can be on her own than you can move out Ms. Scorpio but if you move out before that you will be arrested and brought back to my courtroom and I will have the charges reinstated. Do you understand Ms. Scorpio and Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, your honor." They both say at the same time.

"Good. Case is dismisses until three months when you both will come back into the courtroom and I will access what Ms. Scorpio is doing at that time but if there is any more hitting in bars and causing bar fights you will go to jail for quite some time."

The judge walks out and goes in her office and calls Anna and says "Robin is moving in with Jason Morgan. Just like you wanted."

"Good. Thanks Camlla."

"You are welcome."

While that conversation is going on Jason is paying $50000 to get her out of jail. He then asks "Where is your stuff at?"

"I live with Patrick. Packing all my stuff is going to take a while."

"I will go with you and I will bring over some of the bodyguards to help us pack your stuff,"

"Thank you and thank you for getting me out of jail and agreeing to let me move in with you."

Carly said "You know I have an idea. Why don't you both move into Penthouse 4 and Robin can decorate it. I am sure Robin would be more comfortable there instead of at the other penthouse that you lived there with all your women."

"Robin, would you rather live in our old penthouse?" Jason asked.

"I think that is a great idea. Thank you for thinking of it Carly."

"Jason, can I speak to you in private?" Carly asked, thinking of Liz and Jake.

"No, I know what you are thinking of and I don't mind Robin finding out about it. I have been secretly seeing Liz."

"Oh, I didn't know that I figured once you found out Jake wasn't yours that you would break up with her."

"Not Jason's? Robin, Jason saw the results of the DNA results proving he is the father."

"Liz asked me to run the test so I would know who the father is and it's not Jason or Lucky's. She told me she got drunk one night and didn't know who his name was or anything."

"Jake's not mine?"

"I'm sorry but no Jake is not yours. I'm really sorry I just took another son away from you. I don't want you to hate me or throw me from your life again, I don't want to leave Port Charles."

"I'm not gonna Robin, ever. I will never throw you from my life again. I'm sorry you had to think I would and you would have to leave Port Charles. I'm not going to do that ever again no matter what."

"Thank you, Jason, but I am sorry that Liz lied to you."

"Robin, how do you know Liz lied?" Sonny asked.

"Liz and I talked about the results of the test and how it didn't match either you or Lucky's DNA which is when she told me that she went to Jake's and let an unknown guy pick her up. I personally think she was lying to me about that, I think she knows who the father is and won't say."

"I think we should leave. Mac looks like he is about to come over here and I just not up to dealing with him now. I want to go to Patrick's and get your stuff and move you and me into Penthouse 4. then I am going to call Liz and tell her I am done being her bit on the side. She and I meet to have sex and I am tired of that. One day she says yes to a relationship and we should tell our friends and the next day it's no we shouldn't tell anyone. I am tired of that and now that I know I am not Jake's dad I can break up with her with a clean conscience. Thank you, Robin, for telling me the truth."

"Jason, can you keep quiet about me being the one who told you? If the medical board finds out I could lose my license."

"I will keep quiet about you telling me. I know how much you enjoy being a doctor."

"Okay. Let's go and get your stuff and get you out of Patrick's house."

"Okay. Let's go and get my stuff out of there. I am tired of how he treats me anyway." Robin said. "I don't deserve that and it's high time that I dump that arrogant ass who thinks with his penis and is cheating on me anyway. Which I don't deserve."

"No, you don't." Jason said, "You deserve to be loved and cherished."

"Well that certainly is not Patrick."

"Let's go and get you out of there."

Mac comes over and says "Do you need any help moving your stuff out of Patrick's apartment? I have the truck and am willing to go there and work and help load your stuff and take it to your new place?"

"I would love that Uncle Mac. Thank you."

"No problem. You should know that Patrick just tried to call your cell phone and I answered it and I heard a woman in the background, which I pretended not to hear. I told him that you wouldn't be home for another couple hours. I figured if he was cheating on you he might take his time to sleep with her and we could catch him in the act, if you want to."

"Thank you, Uncle Mac. As you know I have thought for over three months that he was cheating on me and I just couldn't prove it and now thanks to you I might. Let's go I want to get there as soon as possible."

Jason, Carly and Sonny walk out with Mac, Brenda and Robin and Jason, Carly and Sonny get in the limo and follows Mac's truck to Patrick's apartment. What they are about to see is going to surprise everyone.

Please review!


End file.
